momento inesperado
by Sere.bombon
Summary: Post Star Serena es una chica que prácticamente lo tiene todo, es rica, madura, tiene buenos resultados, amigos, pero a pesar de eso siente que algo falta, sueña con alguien que no conoce pero lo extraña, su vida esta tomando otro rumbo, su vida amorosa es un caos ¿que hacer? como podrá superar este nuevo obstáculo y ¿que hará para salvar a las personas a quienes quiere?
1. Chapter 1

S y ¿?

Unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de una luz que nadie era capaz describir su mirada se dirigía a la ciudad a través de una ventana, una sonrisa surco sus labios ¿Quién era la persona con la que soñaba? Salió al balcón en el cual tenía una estupenda vista, pero sus pensamientos eran para la persona que se encontraba en sus sueños

Hace días soñaba con un hombre fuerte, con una cabellera negra, ¿Pero quién era él? No había forma de explicar cómo extrañaba escuchar su voz, pero cuando lo pensaba no conocía su rostro ¿Cómo explicarse el sentirse atraída por una persona de esa manera sin conocerla?

Muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza alguna vez lo había visto y no lo recordaba, en otra vida tal vez, no lo sabía con exactitud ella era una persona que no creía en esas cosas, pero si no era eso como es que creía conocerlo tan bien.

En otra ciudad

Un joven de muy buen parecer afligido caminaba de lado en lado, momentos antes se encontraba descansando salió a la calle a despejar su mente, cuando vio a una mujer que pasaba. ¿Sera ella?, corrió a alcanzarla.

-Disculpe... Disculpe...al verla sintió algo que hizo rechazarla, entendió lo que significaba.. no era ella. - Lo siento creo que la equivoque con otra persona.-se fue alejando de ella -Pero que tonto soy... se decía a sí mismo. ¿Cómo se quién es si no la conozco ni la he visto solo oído su voz?. ¿Pero por qué me llama de esa forma? Pero a la vez es una sensación tan cálida llena de.. Ah!. ¡Rayos! Que estoy pensando... y si no existe y yo aquí pensando en ella como loco, fantaseando con un fantasma, el fantasma de mi mente. ¿Será posible que la conozca?

Regreso a su casa con muchos pensamientos cuando recibe una llamada...

-Diga. Está bien... no, no se preocupe... si ya le dije que no hay problema... nos vemos

Capítulo I

3 Años después...

Muchos jóvenes se encontraban ingresando a la universidad. Era su primer año en esa universidad era una chica de traslado y quería empezar bien su año, no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención así que decidió ir con prendas que aunque la hicieran ver bien no revelara más de la cuenta , pero aunque no era su propósito siempre llama la atención ¿Por qué?... bueno será por sus ojos que eran de un azul tan bello que se podía creer ver el cielo, una mirada inocente pero a la vez tan atractiva, llena de calidez, amor, sinceridad, su rostro que reflejaba ser el de un ángel, con tez blanca e inocente y una voz que para muchos era escuchar a la suave briza todo en conjunto era una combinación deseada y envidiada por muchas chicas..

En un lugar no muy lejos de la universidad un chico muy atractivo, ojos color zafiro, cabellera negra sujeto con una coleta larga se encontraba en su vehículo se dirigía a la universidad, era muy popular pero no solo con las chicas sino en todo el campus, era muy bueno en los deportes no importaba cual fuera siempre destacaba en ellos. Pero había algo en el que aunque tuviera todo no se sentía completo... que era eso que no conocía... tenía todas las cualidades envidiables era atlético, un casanovas toda mujer caía ante sus encantos, pero ninguna pasaba de una cita con él,...

Su mejor amigo y él siempre salían a lugares muy populares y donde no pasaban de desapercibidos por las mujeres, siempre sabían cómo llamar la atención y lucir bien para cada ocasión, no repetían atuendo y con una sola mirada hacían suspirar a más de una chica.

S y?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – se repetía a sí mismo- ¿Por qué sigo recordándola? ¿Lleva tanto tiempo que se fue? Ya no quiero sufrir por ella, ya no... –su voz se convirtió en un susurro-

SY?

Se sentía muy triste, su mirada lo reflejaba aunque el motivo lo desconocía hace tiempo se sentía inquieto ante esa sensación pero al momento de pensarlo lo recordó, solo suspiro el motivo ya se imaginaba cual era. Sin darse cuenta un par de azules lo observaban–T encuentras bien... –le pregunto- el no pudo apartar su ojos zafiro de esos azules, pero al hacerlo se percató que estaba estacionado en la universidad ¿hace cuánto había llegado a la universidad? Sin darse cuenta él había ingresado y parqueado su auto- si estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

Ella le respondió- si tú lo dices...

-no me crees-

-la verdad...mmmm... no. Hay algo en tu mirada que no se, reflejan demasiada tristeza...

-Ah lo siento mucho creo q me estoy metiendo en algo que debería no interesarme... pero cuando te vi no pude evitarlo. En fin ya no te molesto... adiós.

-que chica tan rara... pero qué es esto- en el suelo había un lindo broche en forma de una luna creciente. –cuando levanto la vista ella estaba muy lejos. –tendré que devolvérselo, que fastidio.

-así que hablando con la chica nueva, se ve que no pierdes el tiempo- dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz, sus ojos se enfocaron a un chico de cabello platinado, con ojos color esmeralda, con buen físico – ¿chica nueva?

-sí, Serena Tsukino, la chica de traslado, si no estoy mal creo q viene de Alemania o algo así... se ha vuelto muy popular entre los chicos y es q hoy es su primer día aquí

-¿y qué tiene de especial? He conocido mujeres más hermosas que ella y ...-callo al ver como su amigo negarle con la cabeza

-Kou... Kou... cuantas veces te he dicho que si sigues criticando a las chicas solo por su apariencia te desilusionaras como no tienes idea

-jajajaja pero quien lo dice... Yaten si eres la persona con más chicas lindas ha salido...

-jajaja es cierto, pero te imaginas que envidiado seré si salgo con ella, no te vayas a pasar de listo en tratar de quitármela veras que ella dentro de poco saldrá conmigo...

-eso quisiera verlo... jajajajja-ambos reían-

-Yaten...

-Qué te parece si los dos lo intentamos

-Lo dices en serio? Pero para q necesitas que acepte, aunque me negara lo harías y ya, como si no conociera lo impulsivo que eres.

-si pero quiero ver tu cara cuando te gane. Además como dices cualquiera de los dos puede ser envidiado no solo por estar con la chica más codiciada sino también por ser quienes somos.

-Y que obtengo

-Aparte de la satisfacción y aumento de tu ego no sé. ... que te parece si ganas te dejo el camino libre con la chica que te gusta... no recuerdo su nombre

-Ja, como si lo necesitara, déjame pensar... que te parece si gano, me prestaras tu casa a la orilla de la playa por un mes

-Estás loco, sabes que utilizo esa casa los fines de semana y...

-Estas aceptando que ganaré

-Para nada, sabes que me gustan los desafíos, pero no has dicho que gano yo

-es fácil si ganas te daré por un mes el auto que acabo de adquirir, además no temo perder

-Ja! Hasta no ver no creer, pero acepto. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Desde este momento…..

-jajaja espero lo tengas limpio para cuando gane

-ya lo veremos-lo dice en un susurro y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

Segundo Capitulo

-Sera por aquí, o por allá... ¡No encuentro el salón!, que hare... una chica de mirada azul casi cristalizada estaba en un pasillo que dividía dos largos caminos y se debatía en cual seguir

-Tengo matemática a primera hora pero no encuentro el salón, y ya casi empieza la clase y las otras no sé dónde están... sin darse cuenta había expresado sus palabras en voz alta.

-si me permites yo puedo guiarte

-dirigió su vista a una persona que para su sorpresa era un chico de buen parecer, cabello corto, mirada azul profundo, moreno y como siempre todo un caballero... Darien! –corrió y salto a sus brazos, emocionada lo abrazo como si en ese instante el mundo se fuera a terminar

Retrocedió por el impulso- Serena...

-Desde cuando regresaste... supe que saliste del país por negocios de tu padre.

-Así es llevo una semana aquí... y...Darien! ya es tarde! Corre, corre!

-Pero si estas enfrente del salón y por lo visto no ha venido el...

-Buen día señorita me haría el favor de no hacer escándalos y entrar al salón

-Lo.. Lo … lo siento mucho- se notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y entro casi corriendo al salón – al entrar el profesor cierra la puerta

-Tan hermosa que esta... No pensé que fuera a cambiar tanto...

-Darien...

-Rey que haces aquí... pensé q estaría en clase

-te estaba buscando sabes q no me gusta estar sola

-adelántate en un momento t alcanzo solo tengo q dejarle esto a Kou...

S Y ?

En la noche...

Princesa de la luna tú tienes el poder para cambiar todo si es tu deseo... pero tengo que decirte que si lo haces puede ser que la persona a quien dices amar en este instante puede que no sea la misma. ¿Dicho esto, aun quieres pedir un deseo? Y si es así ¿cuál es tu deseo?

-Deseo una vida normal y que todas las personas que quiero también puedan tenerla lejos de guerras y peleas.

Si ese es tu deseo princesa así será ...

Cierra tus ojos la pelea a terminado...

-que fue eso...yo... yo no entiendo nada- Se despertó muy exaltada

-¿quién era esa mujer? ese no fue un sueño normal sentí como si eso lo hubiese vivido.

-Tengo miedo... -se escuchó en un murmullo-

-¿Quién …..Quién dijo eso? – pregunto con voz poco audible

-¡auxilio! .. Fue lo último que se escuchó, se levantó sorprendida y dirigió su mirada a diferentes partes de la habitación preguntándose internamente que era lo que había ocurrido.

S Y X

-Otra vez el mismo sueño...

-¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué siento que la conozco?

S Y X

En otro sitio...

-creo que se lograron comunicarse con ella

-lo que no saben es que ella eligió esta vida

-pero ¿Por qué no se lo informo a ella?

-pobre chica...solo se escuchó una risa que erizaba al piel

-con que fuiste tú...

S Y X

Al día siguiente...

Una chica de mirada dulce azul se dirigía a realizar unas compras en su auto... cuando ve a una niña llorando era de aproximadamente 6 años, cabello negro sujetado con un par de coletas sus ojos eran muy parecido a los de ella, aunque no quiso darle mayor importancia al pasar muy cerca logro llamar tanto su atención, que sin darse cuenta se había parqueado el vehículo y se estaba acercado a ella caminando...

-hola pequeña.. ¿Por qué lloras?

-No... no.. no... sé dónde estoy ...se expresó con un leve tono rojo debido a que llevaba tiempo llorando. No sabía porque pero le recordaba a ella cuando estaba pequeña.

-No te preocupes tu madre debe estar cerca si quieres t acompaño mientras la buscamos. Llevaban tiempo caminando. Pequeña y dime cuál es tu nombre.

- Mi nombre es chibi chibi

-¿chibi chibi? Vinieron imágenes pero era una niña muy diferente a la que tenía enfrente la niña que su mente proyectaba era más pequeña con dos coletas rojas con una mirada azul que reflejaba amor, inocencia y la niña que tenía enfrente era más grande pero su mirada... esa mirada la hipnotizaba que era esa sensación, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz

-Chib chibi, la pequeña contenta se abalanzo a los brazos de una mujer muy parecida a ella pero su peinado era diferente, serena tenía el cabello ondulado mientras la mujer enfrente de ella lo tenía liso y sujeto por una medio coleta. Se acercó a ella

-chibi chibi, veo que encontraste a tu madre. La niña solo movió la cabeza en seña de negación -pequeña sino es tu madre quien es ella -

-ella es mina... mi amiga

-Muchas gracias por estar de la pequeña es algo traviesa pero veo que contigo se portó muy bien.

-siiiiiiiiiii... grito con emoción chibi chibi

-si estuvimos conversando y es una niña muy inteligente y linda

-imagino que padres tan orgulloso debes tener- decía mientras miraba a la pequeña

-este... yo... –su mirada se cristalizaba - no se... hace tiempo no pensaba en ellos

-Chibi Chibi que te parece si vas a jugar un rato mas pero donde te vea...-la niña solo asintió con la cabeza y vio a unos niños jugando en los columpios y fue con ellos

-ella vive conmigo,-volteo a ver a Serena quien tenía un rostro confuso, ella solo sonrió - cuando era más pequeña la encontré sucia y no recordaba quien era así que me hace cargo mientras le buscaban un hogar pero como ya pasaron dos años desde eso... yo .. Ya no quiero que se vaya. Serena le dirigió un sonrisa y le dio un abrazo lleno de calidez al soltarla observo a la niña

-me da tristeza su situación... pero aunque trata de reflejar alegría... no sé, se ve...

-triste

-Si... –lo dijo en un susurro-pero sonríe para que no estemos tristes por ella.

-se ve que eres muy perceptiva

-Eso dicen muchos pero la verdad es que cuando veo a ciertas personas no se es como si las conociera y fuera capaz de ver a través de sus ojos

-ya veo...

-qué te parece si para agradecerte que estuvieras con la pequeña te invito a comer un helado, hay una heladería cercana- la niña escucho y se emocionada ante a la idea regresaba corriendo hacia ellas

-no me gustaría ser descortés pero... al ver la mirada de la niña no se pudo negar, -si porque no, caminaron y disfrutaron del resto del día, las dos sentían algo muy especial aunque no sabían que era

-estuvieron platicando hasta que decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa-Serena creo que es hora de volver Chibi Chibii ya se ve cansada

-No te preocupes estaba por proponerte lo mismo, Chibi Chibi espero t portes bien –si , pero... –bajo la mirada -prométeme que me visitaras seguido- ante esto Mina solo sonrió no sabía porque pero también quería lo mismo, Serena le había caído muy bien y sobre todo quería hacer feliz a la pequeña

-Serena no sabía que contestar, en el momento de sentir un abrazo de la pequeña sintió tanta calidez que termino cargándola y besándola, no entendía el motivo de su reacción así que se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente – por supuesto, si Mina no tiene objeción- Mina solamente negó con la cabeza – Esta es la dirección puedes llegar cuando gustes- y así ambas se fueron

Capitulo III

Serena muy emocionada se levantó sentía tanta felicidad pero a la vez sentía que algo faltaba en su vida – Aunque tenga esta preocupación... Tengo ganas de salir a comer antes de llegar a la Universidad...tengo clase hasta las 10.30 y es temprano- se arregló y salió en su auto vio un lindo restaurante, las mesas estaban ubicadas en el jardín lleno de rosas y otro tipo de flores, y en el centro se encontraba una hermosa fuente, la vista era espectacular así que si dirigió a ese lugar.

Muy cerca de allí se encontraba un chico de cabello platinado, -así que aquí estas-pensaba mientras veía como Serena entraba al restaurante - no tuve que buscarte tanto- decidió entrar, pero momento antes se detuvo al ver una señora vendiendo unas rosas de diversos colores decidió comprar un ramo grande y entro, al encontrarla sentada en el jardín no dudo y se acercó a ella a un paso firme pero a la vez con elegancia, llego sin ser visto, la chica se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente de ella hasta que un ramo de rosas fue presentado enfrente de ella, levanto su mirada y frente a ella un chico muy apuesto se encontraba frenta a ella

-Veo que aunque hice mi esfuerzo de encontrar algo bello para ti siempre quedare mal ya que ante tu belleza no tiene comparación alguna- al decir esto la chica se ruborizo...

-Creo que no me recuerdas verdad... ya que si lo hubieras hecho ya me habrías dicho..

-feo, orgulloso, despistado, enojón, egoísta pero aun así te quiero...-ante eso solo se veía en su rosto una sonrisa – entonces si me recuerdas...

-Yaten eras mi mejor amigo de la infancia y tengo muchos momento felices a tu lado, no creo poder olvidarte tan fácilmente, pero debo decirte que has cambiado bastante, pero lo que no puedes cambiar es tu mirada esa mirada que puede hipnotizar a cualquiera menos a mí...

-jajajajja, esa parte no la recordaba, quieres bajar nuevamente mi autoestima, antes de continuar te molestia si me siento...

-adelante.-ella lo veía cada movimiento cada mirada, su sonrisa, esa forma tan segura que tenía, ¿su corazón latió rápido? Que era esa sensación hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía, pero se sentía segura a su lado.

-El solo la observaba, - Pero vete estas hermosa, de pequeña eras encantadora pero ahora, eres mucho más encantadora – ella solo rio ante su comentario – Tu lo crees...- Por supuesto no creo que haya otro persona en este plantea que pueda compararse ante ti.

-jajajaa creo que se me olvidó mencionar algo vanidoso jajajajaj – Oye! Esa no la sabia jajajaj... –estaba oculta en mis pensamientos... –ya lo creo

- Y dime que ha sido de tu vida, creo que cuando te fuiste no alcance a despedirme y me lamente por eso...- A su mente veía un niño pequeño que estaba llorando por su amiga... su mejor amiga

-Lo siento mucho Yaten créeme que no eres la única persona a la que debo disculpas de igual forma en Alemania deje muchas personas muy importantes para mi sin despedirme...-sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, el recuerdo de sus amigos siempre apoyándola cuando se sentía vencer llego a su cabeza-

-Pero no te pongas así... y dime a que se debe que hayas regresado.. No es que me moleste pero pensé que nunca más te vería...

-Recuerdas que siempre viajaba cuando estaba pequeña por el trabajo de mi padre... -Yaten afirma con la cabeza- Pues en la empresa decidieron que era hora que se estableciera en un lugar y propuso que regresáramos, aunque aún no estoy segura que quiera quedarse ya que pensaron en mudarse a Estados Unidos o si el cambio es muy brusco también puede que regresemos a Alemania, al fin tu sabes que mi papá tiene la última palabra...

-Ya veo, entonces puede que te vayas otra vez, pero haremos una promesa disfrutaremos de todo el tiempo que estés aquí, recuerdas las travesuras que hacíamos de pequeños seremos otra vez tu y yo en la gran ciudad de Tokio...

-jajajaj espero que no nos metamos en muchos problemas - ambos reían

Capitulo IV

Un chico rubio pasaba por un restaurante elegante, con hermoso jardín y una fuente en el centro, recordaba a cierta personita que le hubiera encantado visitar ese lugar, cuando de un momento a otro diviso a cierta chica, sonrio al verla –Justamente estaba pensando en ti- pensaba mientras parqueaba el auto, cuando entro al restaurante llevaba una sonrisa encantadora que cualquier mujer suspiraba al verla, cuando se percató que la persona a que veía no se encontraba sola estaba con un sujeto de cabello platinado y no solo eso sino que ambos reian a carcajadas, no pudo soportarlo asi que se acerco a ellos.

-Disculpen... dijo esto cuando se encontraban enfrente de ellos

Serena sorprendida no podía hablar –Ha...Haruka...

-Gatita... Yaten ante esto no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar a que lo presentaran al notar que esto no sucedería lo hizo por cuenta propia

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yaten Black- mientras le extendía su mano

- Mucho gusto Haruka Tenou- decía mientras estrechaba la mano de él.- espero no haber interrumpido.

Serena reaccionando sonrió – Para nada Haruka, pero dime me has estado siguiendo –Yaten no entendía nada ellos se conocían y era verdad lo que decía Serena -¿Qué es esto que siento?- pensaba mientras los veía

-jajajja Preciosa porque dices eso, le vas a hacer creer a tu "amigo" que te ando hostigando o algo por el estilo.

-Haru…. Pero que dices lo que pasa – lo decia mientras jugaba con sus dedos – lo que pasa es que tu estabas en Alemania no en Japon y verte aquí me sorprendio bastante, no es que no me guste verte pero...-estaba ya muy sonrojada

- jajaja Ya entiendo pensaste que te librarías tan rápido de mi, Lo siento mucho  
Sere pero te lo dije cuando me interesa una chica no la dejo tan fácilmente, además tu padre llamo al mio ya sabes por negocios – Ante este comentario Serena se sorprendió, pensó que su padre tal vez estaba pensando en establecerse en ese lugar- Antes de irse tu padre le comento al mío que pretendía regresar a Japón y cuando eso ocurriera ya no podrían negociar personalmente aunque siempre mantendrían la comunicación, pero a mi padre le encanta esta ciudad así que decido venir y yo con él.

- Haru pero lo que sucedió entre nosotros... -lo dijo con una mirada melancólica, recordando el instante en que decidieron terminar...

- No te preocupes no pienso presionarte si deseas que regresemos por mi está bien y si necesitas tiempo sabes lo tendrás mi prioridad siempre ha sido tu felicidad...- ambos se veian felices pero .. ya se les había olvidado que alguien los observaba...

Una pequeño ruido los hizo regresar a su realidad...-Serena es mejor que los deje solos nos vemos en la universidad más tarde- se alejó a paso elegante.

-Bueno Haru ahora si me puedes decir porque tanto amor conmigo sabes que me gusta seguirte la corriente, pero perfectamente sabes que entre tú y yo no hubo ni hay nada.

-Gatita es que no ves cómo ese sujeto te mira, no sé pero hay algo en él que no me gusta, y sabes lo sobreprotector que soy especialmente contigo

-Haru... no tienes que estar celoso tu eres muy especial para mí, nadie puede robar el cariño que te tengo, pero que te parece si me acompañas a desayunar y luego a la Universidad

-y a donde quieras preciosa...

-Haru- lo dijo sonrojada pero a la vez ambos rieron.

SYX

Así que Serena tiene un ex que la busca, ¿pero que se cree ese sujeto? Me quito toda la atención de ella, se veian como si nada hubiera en este mundo, pero no perderé la apuesta no la perderé por culpa de él...-pensaba mientras manejaba.

Todo iba tan bien sentí que la atraía, pero lo odio...¡lo odio!

No muy lejos se encontraba su amigo comprando comida, al verlo sonrió no había alcanzado a desayunar así que decido acompañarlo

-Veo que no se te quita la costumbre de visitar ciertos lugares para desayunar... al escuchar esta voz contesto – creo que tendre que hacerlo... me encuentran con mucha facilidad.

-Jajaja no te hagas ilusiones Kou... sabes que estos lugares no son mis preferidos pero ya que te vi pensé en acompañarte

-Pense que tendrías mejor compañía que la mia...- Decia con un tono que usaban ello al referirse a sus conquistas

- Eso estaba haciendo hasta que cierto tipejo se apareció frente a mi conquista

No paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara una gran carcajada – Asi que al Gran Yaten Black le bajaron a una conquista eso si es nuevo.

-Yaten al estar muy molesto, solo hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios cuando recordó a cierto rubio y decido pedir algo para comer..

SYX

Mas tarde...

- Serena no se por qué quieres ingresar a esta universidad sabes que pudiste escoger cualquiera pero porque esta...

- Haru sabes que esta es la mejor en este lugar...

- Si lo sé, pero sabes no dejo de pensar que hubieras estado mejor en Alemania, no todos los chicos se te quedaban viendo como si fueras una diosa eso no lo soporto además que no creo que t pueda cuidar de todos ellos.

- Haru tu sabes que no necesito que me cuiden tanto tu me enseñaste a como defenderme

- Sere porque te conozco es que tengo que cuidarte eres muy inocente y no creo que te des cuenta cuando alguien se te acerca con malos propósitos...- esas eran sus discusiones siempre que ingresaban en la universidad y Serena al recordarlo solo sonrió y sujeto su brazo

Pero no muy lejos del lugar unos chicos los observaban...

- Así que el es nuestro rival, no es la gran cosa... – decía mientras los observaba

- Es que no estuviste allí cuando se encontraron perdieron la razón del tiempo y espacio- decía un Yaten muy enojado al recordar eso...

- Pero tranquilízate cualquiera diría que de verdad te interesa- decía mientras lo observaba

- No es eso Kou pero esa chica me provoca la sensación que debo cuidarla como si algo estuviera por llevársela y corriera peligro

- Pero que dices creo que estudiar mucho te esta afectando bastante ...

Y así pasaron los días Yaten casi no se podía acercar a Serena porque Haruka la llegaba a dejar o traer y Serena no era del tipo de chicas que perdía una clase por hablar con alguien, o al menos eso pensaba


	2. revelaciones

Capítulo V

Yaten aburrido de estar sentado en la sala de su casa decidió salir a caminar era un día nublado y no había duda que empezaría a llover sin importar esto decidió salir – No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero cada vez que veo a Serena con ese tipo siento que se me calienta la sangre, siento celos de él, no quiero que nadie se le acerque, siento como si algo la fuera a dañar como que su vida corriera algún peligro del cual la tengo que defender ¡qué ocurre conmigo! – Muy cerca de ese lugar se encontraba un chico de mirada zafiro aunque Yaten no lo noto por estar muy concentrado en sus pensamiento, Kou estaba comprando unas cosas para comer cuando lo vio pasar – Yaten... espérame! Yaten... no reaccionaba Kou al sentirse ignorado se plantó enfrente a el Yaten por poco topa con el –Kou pero ¿qué demonios te sucede, quieres que caiga o que rayos piensas?-

-Esa misma pregunta estaba por hacerte que te sucede te ves extraño ya ni hablamos como antes

-Sabes que he estado ocupado no he tenido tiempo para tus tonterías

-¿Tonterías?- Kou empezaba a molestarse cuando noto algo extraño en Yaten

Yaten poco a poco se desvanecía estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, se sentía mareado, y oía una voz que le hablaba –Yaten por favor escúchame-

-¿Quién eres?-contesto en voz alta

-Yaten me preocupas con quien estás hablando...- Kou muy preocupado al ver a su amigo que se desvanecía no dudo y dejo caer sus compras para sujetarlo fuerte, no sabía que le sucedía hace días actuaba raro y lo había notado no era el mismo chico con el que conversaba siempre

- Yaten me estas preocupando – Yaten ya no contesto solo se dejó envolver por un sueño profundo.

En el sueño de Yaten

-¿pero quién eres tú?

-¿Healer eres tú?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer en una melodiosa voz.

-Te equivocaste de persona, yo soy Yaten Black y si sabes quién soy es mejor que me dejes en paz.

-¡Yaten!- Se dejó escuchar

Yaten despertó de su sueño se encontraba en el departamento de Kou, este lo había llevado a ese lugar para que descansara- al fin despiertas me puedes decir que sucede contigo!- en voz alta lo dijo – Perdóname por hablarte así pero sabes lo preocupado que estaba al escucharte hablar solo

-Seiko Kou si me hubieras escuchado te hubieras enterado que últimamente me he sentido extraño y que no sé qué sucede conmigo...No entiendo que está pasándome, creo que me estoy volviendo loco tuve un sueño extraño y no sé cómo expresarlo

-Amigo creo que estar encerrado te está provocando esto- Seiko ni porque te cuento algo de suma importancia lo tomas enserio aun no entiendo cómo puedes ser mi amigo- Yaten enfadado salió de su departamento

-Sera porque tenemos algo en común...-susurro – De nada!- termino gritando para un Yaten que ya se encontraba sumergido nuevamente en sus pensamientos esperando el elevador

-Esa mujer yo sé que la he visto en algún lado pero no logro recordar, espero hacerlo pronto o me volveré loco. Pero ¿Por qué me llamo Healer?

Yaten camino y empezó a sentirse mal otra vez estaba llegando a un parque donde una chica de cabello rubio de ojos azules lo vio – Él es... ¡Yaten! Estas bien- Yaten solo alcanzo a decir no

En el sueño de Yaten...

Veía a una mujer de cabello platinado con otras tres chicas una de cabello negro sujeto con una coleta larga, una chica de cabello castaño a quien no logro identificar y a la mujer que había visto en su sueño anterior, veía como hacían una reverencia, quería saber más así que se acercó a ellas y escucho lo que les decía

- Está a punto de ocurrir una desgracia en el planeta tierra la princesa Serenity ha solicitado apoyo a diferentes sailors yo no me negué, pero con la condición Ud. desearan ir...

Yaten observo como la chica de cabello negro sujeto con una coleta se acercaba a la persona que hablaba era una mujer de cabello rojo y un vestido extraño ante los ojos de Yaten rojo también con mariposas estampadas en el... presto más atención a lo que decía la chica.

-Yo sailor Fighter líder de las sailors Star Light iré si Ud. me lo ordena...

-Yo sailor Star Maker opino lo mismo de Fighter

-Yo sailor Star Healer no estoy de acuerdo en apoyarlas hace poco terminamos de las reparaciones de nuestro planeta no hemos disfrutado de su belleza e irnos significaría alejarnos de Ud. no creo que sea lo indicado aún estamos vulnerables

-Yo como la princesa Kakyuu del planeta del Fuego te entiendo mejor que nadie Healer pero... tengo que decirles que no ganar esta batalla el universo entero estaría en problemas y aun cuando hemos reparado nuestro planeta y su brillo ha regresado podemos perderlo nuevamente... Healer yo no quiero obligarte pero por las condiciones en que se hará esta pelea no me queda más que utilizar mi autoridad

-Yo la princesa Kakyuu les ordeno vayan a la tierra y ayudan a Sailor Moon en esta batalla- Kakyuu al decir esto solo deja a sus Sailors preocupadas pero dispuestas a respetar las decisiones de su princesa y cumplir su orden

Después de esto Yaten despertó, se encontraba recostado en una cama amplia en un estante se podía ver varios peluches en forma de osos de diversos tamaños, cosas de chicas como maquillaje y una fotografía que llamo su atención, era una pequeña rubia de ojos azules junto a un niño de cabello negro con una mirada zafiro – Pero que este no es...

-Yaten despertaste...-Se escuchó una voz preocupada

-Dónde estoy? – Yaten trataba de recordar pero no podía

- Estas en mi casa, me costó mucho traerte hasta aquí tu amigo me ayudo, se veía preocupado es cierto será que me puedes dar su número para avisarle que ya despertaste no quería irse pero... no creí prudente que dos hombres estuvieran en mi casa y con lo apuestos que son...- se veía a una Serena sonrojada –

- Haber cómo esta ese asunto no te preocupa estar sola conmigo pero con mi amigo si? – lo dice en un tono de picardía pero a la vez quería saber la respuesta

- No es eso... lo que pasa es que hay algo en el que me hace ponerme nerviosa pero no sé cómo explicarlo es como que si al verlo sintiera que algo malo fuera a pasar y ...

-como si este momento no fuera real, que en cualquier momento fueras a despertar y lo vivido se fuera a acabar, que aunque quieres alejarte de esa realidad no puedes y sientes miedo que las personas a quien quieres se desvanezcan delante de tus ojos– Yaten no entendía como dos personas podían sentir lo mismo - a eso te refieres?

- Yaten tú también lo has sentido...- lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos trataba de contenerlas pero no sabía que tan capaz seria, cuando sintió sus manos estaban húmedas sus ojos habían empezado a derramar lágrimas de tristeza, no sabía porque pero sentía miedo de despertar y encontrase sola de que lo vivido fuera a desaparecer que sus amigas ya no estuvieras, sus padres y sus miedos se volvieran realidad... Yaten al verla así decidió acercarse a ella se levantó de la cama y la tomo en sus brazos, la estrecho lo que le permitieron sus fueras y siempre con el cuidado de no dañarla – Serena te prometo que estar contigo para enfrentar cualquier situación no te dejaré, puedes tomarme como tu consuelo, verme como tu amigo o como tú lo desees, te apoyare y veras que esto será recordado como un mal momento no te preocupes yo estar siempre contigo...- Yaten no podía explicar porque esas palabras salían de su boca solo sentía la necesidad de estar para ella su aroma era tan especial que al estrecharla no pudo más que dejarse envolver por la calidez de la persona que tenía enfrente.

- Yaten sabes en ti he encontrado a un gran amigo, llevamos tiempo sin vernos pero siento como si el destino, bueno no creo en eso pero sino llámalo coincidencia nos hubiera puesto en el camino para ser apoyo mutuo... Gracias... Sabes puedes contar conmigo siempre... – le decía Serena mientras le mostraba una sonrisa además de hermosa sincera, pero al momento en que se veían a los ojos sin percatarse en el cielo surcaban varias estrellas sin rumbo fijo.

Yaten al reaccionar solo se sonrojo y le indico a Serena que era momento de retirarse, Serena preocupada le recomienda quedarse y le pide permiso a sus padres para que se quedara estos al ver que Serena estaba muy preocupada aceptan, aunque Kenji no de muy buen modo pero su esposa intercede. Así pasó esa noche en casa de la familia Tsukino. Cuando oyen a el hermano de Serena gritar – Mamá, Papá vengan todos salen corriendo a la entrada y ven hacia el cielo muchas estrellas fugases se veían y todos pidieron un deseo.

Estaban tan concentrados viendo las estrellas que perdieron la razón del tiempo y Serena había olvidado la promesa que le hizo a Seiko de avisarle cuando despertara.

S Y X

En un departamento con una excelente vista ubicado en una de las mejores zonas se encontraba un chico de cabello negro sujeto con una coleta no podía dormir eran las 3:30 a.m. seguía esperando la llamada de... –Cómo es que se llama... – se preguntaba Seiko mientras veía como las estrellas fugases se deslizaban en el cielo – No puedo creer que no llame me lo prometió aunque claro no es que le pueda exigir mayor cosa, debí haberlo traído aquí, y si es grave lo que tiene y está en el hospital – empezó a recordar cómo es que la encontró con su amigo

**Flash back**

Seiko se había quedado preocupado, su amigo no se había sentido bien y lo último que le había dicho lo hizo reaccionar quería pedirle disculpas cuando ve como una chica de cabello rubio y mirada azul estaba con su amigo, tratando de ponerlo de pie nadie la había ayudado, Seiko al ver esa escena quedo pasmado pero luego reacciono y fue corriendo hacia ellos lo tomo y lo coloco sobre su hombro. La chica estaba tan asustada que se veían varias lagrimas retenidas, ella al verlo solo sonrió cosas que paso a sonrojar a Seiko y por poco pierde el equilibrio al ver esto Serena se acercó a ellos y como pudo tomo la mano de Seiko, tratando que recuperara el equilibrio.

- Creo que lo llevara a mi depar...- no termino de decir algo al recordar que no llevaba su auto – Rayos! Vaya momento para olvidar traer mi auto. Estamos algo retirados y así no podré caminar por mucho tiempo. Serena estaba muy preocupada así que decidió que era mejor llevarlo a su casa estaban cerca de allí ya que a ella le gustaba ir a ese parque a caminar y pensar.

- Disculpa, porque no lo llevamos a mi casa está muy cerca de aquí – Seiko solo la ve y empieza analizar la situación – No tendrás problemas con tus padres por llevarlo allí por la condición en que lo llevare pueden pensar que está muy tomado – pregunto

- Claro que no ellos puede que reconozcan a Yaten a decir verdad no ha cambiado mucho en estos años y en la infancia éramos muy buenos amigos

-Así que Uds. Se conocían – _por eso fue que acepto la apuesta_- pensaba Seiko con una sonrisa en los labios

- A decir verdad creo que éramos novios pero no recuerdo bien... pero en fin esa fue una época muy linda, solo de recordarla me siento feliz. Seiko hacia como que la escuchaba pero en realidad seguía pensando en lo tramposo que era Yaten

- Si no te molesta podemos llevar a Yaten a tu casa creo que las fuerzas me empiezan a abandonar – Serena lo ve y no se había dado cuenta que llevaba tiempo cargándolo – Lo siento, si es por aquí...

- Espero mi amigo no te cause problemas por dejarlo en una habitación cercana a la tuya – Serena se sonroja

- No lo creo ya que no podré dormir hasta que el despierte... – Serena pensaba que le diría a sus padres para quedarse con el

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta... – Seiko veía con preocupación a su amigo

- Por supuesto

- Primero me gustaría saber tu nombre, a pesar de haber conversado y todo no lo conozco

- Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y el tuyo?

- Seiko Kou... pero todos me dicen Kou

- Te molestaría si te llamo Seiko

- Para nada -y así comenzaron a conversar esperando a que Yaten despertara...

-Este bello durmiente no piensa despertar aun, porque no vas a descansar y te aviso cuando el despierte, propuso Seiko

- Seiko no es por nada pero no creo que dejen que te quedes también, mis padres son desconfiados y no creo que les guste la idea de tener a dos apuestos chicos en mi casa y cerca de mí, mi papa es muy celoso – Serena decía

-Pero... es que yo no s...me quedare muy preocupado y...- Serena toma sus manos y le dirige una linda sonrisa – No te preocupes cuando despierte te prometo llamarte.

- Esta bien solo pasare a despedirme de el- ella espero un afuera pero quería comprobar que no había despertado y se sorprendió al ver un Seiko con una mirada cristalizada...

- Se ve que quieres mucho a Yaten – Seiko dirigió su mirada a ella y asintió con la cabeza – Es muy parecido a él... – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse y dejo a una Serena confusa.

Fin Flash Back

- Estuve a punto de decirle mi secreto, esa niña provoca en mi algo extraño, siento seguridad al estar con ella. Si supieras quien soy yo en realidad...

S Y X

-Achuuuu!1 creo que... ¡Yaten! Hay que llamar a Seiko...

Notas de la Autora

Espero les guste este capítulo soy nuevo haciendo esto pero me aventure a escribir para todas las chicas que les gusta el suspenso y que buscan despejarse, sé que no soy la mejor pero estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de esta una buena historia

Hasta la próxima

Contestando dudas

Para aclarar ciertas dudas, en el capítulo anterior no se entienda en ciertas partes quien era el que hablaba pero así va estar historia poco a poco se irán revelando los personajes misteriosos y él porque es Post Star

Bye.


	3. encuentro

Capítulo VI

Hermano sabes que no te he pedido favores desde que estábamos pequeños por favor es lo único que te pido es solo por un tiempo te aseguro que un cambio de ambiente t hará bien además que la ciudad cada vez está más bella piénsalo...

S Y X

Un chico de mirada zafiro veía atraves de una ventana sin enfocarse en nada solo perdido en sus pensamientos – Seiko puede que tenga razón pero... no estoy seguro.

-Hijo piensa que puede ser una buena opción... además Seiko no te dejara solo

- Puede que tengas razón a decir verdad hace tiempo no veoSeiko y a Darién espero me recuerde, ya lo decidí iré a la ciudad de Tokio.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso, sabes que siempre deseare lo mejor para ti – lo dice mientras le regala una cálida sonrisa – gracias madre por estar aquí en este momento-

-Hijo sabes que tu y Seiko son lo mas importante para mi

S Y X

En otro lugar...

-Ha llegado el momento que se reúnan todos los protagonistas de esta historia no lo crees?- se podía observar una figura en la oscuridad

-Pero porque hasta ahora y no antes ya ha pasado mucho tiempo además recuerda que ahora ellos no pueden causar ningún problemas a nuestros planes

- pero sabes que aunque ellos no tengan esos poderes pueden despertar si asi lo desea ella

-Pero si ella no sabe nada. Recuerda que cuando ella pidió su deseo sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas fueron cambiados para que fuera feliz

-Pero esa niña sigue siendo un peligro para mi, no puedo arriesgarme.. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

S Y X

Dos meses Después...

Se ve a un joven esperando a alguien en el aeropuerto principal de la ciudad de Tokio.

-Pero a qué hora piensa llegar!Ya se retrasó- cuando oye como se anuncia el ingreso del vuelo procedente a que los pasajeros vajaran del avión cuando ve a un joven cabello negro sujeto con una coleta, lentes oscuros y con una camisa lila y jeans azul llega - Pero que soleado esta hoy no puedo creer que al fin este de vuelta en esta bella ciudad...

- Hermano! Por aquí – Seiko se dirigía al chico de lentes oscuros

-Seiko tiempo sin verte pero ¿Por qué estas vestida asi?

-Es una larga historia, pero antes de contártela dime me haras el favor que te pedi, no es por mucho tiempo

-Primero cuéntame la historia y luego te diré si o no, esta bien pero porque no vamos al departamento y te cuento todo allí

-Mejor vamos a un lugar a comer sabes esto de viajar me provoco antojos de comer algo de este país sabes que hace mucho no estoy aquí

-Es cierto creo que te fuiste hace 11 años y desde entonces no hemos compartido mucho tiempo

-Pero vamos no piensas quedarte aquí toda la tarde..

-tienes razón vamos a restaurante que esta muy cerca y veras que no es mucho de lo que te pierdes

-Lo dices porque ya estas acostumbrada a estar aquí

-Seiya... dime que fue lo que t impulso a regresar hace tiempo te insisti pero no te desidias – Seiya solo le sonríe y luego se quita los lentes oscuros dejando ver asi su mirada zafiro.

- Sabes que nuestra madre me insistió tanto que ya no lo soporte asi que decidi hacerle caso por lo menos una vez además que un cambio de ambiente no le cae mal a nadie no crees Seiko- le dice guiñándole el ojo

-vamos traje mi auto...

En el auto...

-Buen día ciudad de Tokio los saluda Mina Aino, hoy es un dia caluroso y...- Seiya solo apaga la radio.

-Seiko cuando piensas contarme porque te viste como yo?

-Hermano sabes... desde que entre a la universidad me visto asi... y empieza a contarle

Recuerdas que te dije que no quería estudiar Leyes en la Universidad pues veras cuando iba a ingresar a la facultad había un concurso para un solista en el campus así que decidí participar pero el requisito era ser hombre y pues veras yo no lo soy..

Flash Back

-Que alegre! Un concurso para solista yo quiero entrar al concurso

- Lo siento señorita pero estamos buscando solistas masculinos y veras tu no entras en esa categoría.

-Pero yo quiero participar, ¿se abrirá un concurso para mujeres?

-Señorita por lo pronto no necesitamos a ninguna cantante femenina entienda, el siguiente por favor

- No puedo quedarme asi yo tengo que demostrar que puedo cantar bien, ese es mi sueño y si tengo que...Disfrazarme! Si es buena idea

Un rato después...

-Buen día vengo a participar a las audiciones- El encargado de las inscripciones se le queda viendo el joven delante de él tenía una mirada color zafiro, cabello largo sujeto con una coleta y de buen parecer...

-Cuantos años tiene – pregunto el encargado – 21 – respondió Seiko

-Este es el formulario cuando le llene se le entregara el número y la fecha que le corresponde para la audición. Seiko muy emocionada acepto y se inscribe para participar

Fin Flash Back

- Conocía ese lado tuyo que siempre salta las reglas y te gusta demostrarle a los demás lo buena que eres pero hiciste eso para poder participar, ¿pero... porque sigues disfrazada de mí?

Pues veras después de que participe resulta que me convertí en el "hombre "más encantador de la universidad, más popular y tuve muchas propuestas para cantar en diferentes sitios así que decidí seguir disfrazándome. Además que habían muchas personas que les gusto mi talento y pues veras que no pude parar

-y nadie se ha dado cuenta?

-Estuvieron a punto de descubrirme pero no me aparecí por un tiempo en el campus y todos pensaron que me había ido a celebrar mi cumpleaños a otro lado.

-Seiko por eso quieres que te haga ese favor... es muy especial para ti verdad?

-Así es hermano tu sabes que secretamente he estudiado música al igual que tu pero conmigo es más difícil tu eres el favorito de mi padre y bueno yo...

-Te quedaste aquí para hacer todo lo posible para hacer las cosas que te gustan

- Así es...

-Hermana me sorprendes... siempre luchando por tus sueños, ves otra diferencia entre nosotros yo no soy así

- O simplemente no has encontrado algo que valga la pena y solo buscas hacer feliz a papá, aunque no te gusta seguir las reglas con nuestro padre te mostraste más serio siempre quisiste superar sus expectativas, sabes.. creo que este cambio te hará ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, por lo menos aquí estas un poco alejado de nuestro padre...

- Oye no es que buscara siempre ser el lacayo de nuestro padre yo solo quiero...

- Demostrarle que eres un excelente hijo y se sienta orgulloso de ti por eso sigues al pie de la letra lo que él te dice, aunque eso te haga infeliz- Seiya se sentía incómodo lo estaban descubriendo y eso no le gustaba

-Cambiemos de tema te parece... Está bien hermanita te hare ese favor tan grande solo dime que debo saber para actuar bien y no salirme de mi papel

Seiko no dudo y abrazo con fuerza a su hermano aunque todos los veían -Bueno lo que tienes que hacer es...- Seiko empieza a darle indicaciones

S Y X

Días después en la Universidad

-Bueno, llegue al fin al campus para empezar eso esta bien

- Buenos días Kou- Las chicas que pasaban junto a él siempre lo pasaban saludando, todas las miradas eran dirigidas a el

- El solo se limitaba a saludar ya sea con la mano o con una simple sonrisa hasta que... por alguna razón sintió algo extraño al ver a cierta rubia pasar junto a el, y recordó...

Flash Back

-Hermano creo que casi termino de darte las indicaciones, pero hay una en especial, veras hay una chica que es extraña, a pesar de no conocerla mi confianza hacia ella se la daría completamente y es que solo hemos hablado un par de veces... pero... ten mucho cuidado con ella es muy observadora y creo que sería la primera en darse cuenta que tú no eres Seiko sospecho que ella sabe que soy mujer.- Seiko buscaba entre sus cosas hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención- Seiya es ella – le enseña una fotografía donde aparecían juntas... – sonrojada le cuenta la historia de esa foto-

Fin del Flas Back

-Serena Tsukino... Seiya sin darse cuenta había pronunciado su nombre...-Al estar más cerca de ella pudo ver sus ojos color azul, el quedo tan impactado con esa mirada, su sonrisa, y un sentimiento extraño se apodero de el sin darse cuenta se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, su corazón latió de una manera extraña y una frase vino a su cabeza... – Mi dulce bombón- Al escuchar esto para inmediatamente dio vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la vista de ella

Serena al notar su presencia sintió algo extraño no era la misma sensación al estar con Seiko y su actitud de acercarse a ella la desconcertó por lo regular era ella quien se le acercaba, ¿Qué había sucedido?, confundida salió tras de él cuándo estaba casi acercándose Seiya paro - ¿Por qué me sigues?- Serena ante esto se paralizo esa misma pregunta surgió en su cabeza no sabía que contestar – pero algo la impulso a acercarse a el mas y masSeiya sintió su acercamiento y volteo a verla, la misma sensación de instantes anteriores se apodero de el un extraño palpitar, el mundo prácticamente no existía y solo se encontraban ellos dos.

-Puedes decirme que ha pasado con Seiko-Seiya al escuchar esto salió de sus pensamientos. – De que hablas- pregunto Seiya

-Puedes engañar a todos si es lo que buscas pero a mí no me puedes decir ¿Quién eres? – Seiya no sabía que decir su hermana se lo había advertido pero porque pensaba que le debía una explicación y reacciono

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones...- Seiya al decir esto y comportarse frio con ella sintió un ardor en su corazón – Es cierto no sé porque te seguí, discúlpame- lagrimas se veían en sus ojos azules retenidas estaba a punto de darse vuelta y regresar, Seiya no sabía que hacer así que opto por decirle la verdad al fin que ya lo había descubierto

-Espera... – al decirlo no se dio cuenta que la sujeto de la mano ella lo volteo a ver y sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron

-Discúlpame por ser tan frio contigo, la verdad es que mi hermana salió del país a cumplir su sueño el de...

-No me lo digas ella me lo dirá cuando regrese me lo prometió y a decir verdad quiero confiar en ella. Pero si tú no eres Seiko ¿Quién eres?

- Déjame presentarme yo soy SeiyaKou y por lo que veras yo si soy hombre jajajajaja – Serena a pesar de no conocerlo se sentía agusto con el se vieron por unos instante hasta que cierto rubio celoso de verlos juntos se acerco a ellos.

- Hola Gatita... veo que los chicos al igual que en Alemania no se te despegan...

- Haru que bueno que vienes déjame presentarte a Seiy... SeikoKou – Seiya le agradeció con una sonrisa que no revelara su verdadero nombre, al verse mutuamente, Haruka se sentía muy celoso de lo que minutos antes había presenciado asi que desde ese instante surge una rivalidad entre ellos.

-Serena será mejor que nos apuremos a ir a ver a la pequeña lo recuerdas – Serena había platicado con Haruka que veria a la pequeña ChibiChibien el mismo parque donde la habia encontrado, ellos se mantenían siempre en comunciacion.

-Haru pero que dices sabes que es muy poco probable que se me olviden asuntos tan especiales- mintió ya lo había olvidado por ver a cierto chico...

- Seiko te parece si mañana hablamos más tranquilos – Seiya solo se le queda viendo – Serena recuerda que mañana no hay Universidad – Serena al escuchar ese comentario recordó que era viernes – Tienes razón, creo que será otro día – Nos entendía por qué pero se sentía triste de no poder compartir mas tiempo con el, Seiya al ver su mirada se sintió culpable pero también estaba celoso, Serena sin darse cuenta Haruka ya le tenia prácticamente recargado sobre ella sujetándola de la cintura

- Hasta luego...- dijo Seiya quien se alejaba lentamente pero a paso elegante

- Serena al ver que se alejaba sintió la mano de Haruka que seguía en su cintura – Haruka ya puedes retirar tu mano de mi cintura a este paso alejaras a todos de mi...

- Gatita y te importa mucho que aleje a todos de tu lado

- No es eso solamente no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, tu sabes que me gusta ser sincera con las personas y tu eres muy importante para mi, no me gustaría verte sufir o que te alejaras de mi, pero recuerda que me prometiste darme tiempo y eso es lo que busco.

- Pero Serena! Tu sabes que no me gusta ver como tratan de aprovecharse de ti no quiero que nadie te haga daño y el no me parece candidato para compararse conmigo… - Haruka ya empezaba a subir la voz – Ademas tu sabes que yo no quiero perderte quiero que volvamos a estar juntos y ser la pareja perfecta que soliamos ser antes en la preparatoria cuando no existía nadie mas que tu y yo

-Haru.. prometiste darme tiempo – Serena empezaba a irritarse

- Pero no crei que tan rápido empezaran a perseguirte tu sabes que me costo mucho conquistarte y para que una persona que de repente se aparece trate de quitarme mi lugar no es algo que se espera, le estas dando el lugar que me corresponde – Harruka estaba sujetando del brazo muy fuerte a Serena, ella se solto de forma brusca aunque se lastimo al hacerlo

- Haruka Tenou que haces reclamando algo que no se dio por tú culpa no puedes venir ahora y exigirme algo, tu y yo no tuvimos nada, me sentía atraída por ti pero me dolió cuando no supe de ti por 2 años y medio y luego apareces como si nada hubiera pasado queriendo entrar en mi vida, pero cuando nuestros padres empezaron a hacer negocios nuevamente y propusieron que nos comprometiéramos estaba feliz porque siempre soñé casarme contigo, pero ahora... que lo he pensado no creo que quiera a alguien en mi vida que no se si me dejara en cualquier momento yo se que estas enamorado de otra persona y en ese tiempo estuviste con ella, no sabes cuanto me dolio pero al pensarlo me sentí feliz por ti no se porque regresaste creo que fue algo que tu padre te pidió pero sabes yo no quiero estar con alguien por un matrimonio negociado por intereses quiero a alguien que me comprenda que me quiera por como soy, no por lo que todos ven en mi, sabes que soy a veces despistada, miedosa, y a veces actúo como niña no quiero lastimarte pero tu sabes que te quiero como un amigo o un hermano, confundí mis sentimientos pero ahora los tengo claros

- Es por el verdad? – pregunto Haruka

- No Haru.. es por mi, yo quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, mi padre me ha enseñado a ser independiente de las otras personas pero no de el pero esa decisión creo que me corresponde y no a el no quiero que mi vida este basada en decisiones de otros – Serena dirigió una mirada a Haruka – Me entiendes verdad?, no me gustaría lastimarte

Haruka la veía algo sorprendido sabia del carácter que a veces demostraba Serena pero ahora había algo nuevo en ella y era esas ganas de salir adelante y ser ella misma sin miedo a mostrarse egoísta por conseguir algo que quería

- No te preocupes sabes que lo que mas quiero es verte feliz, aunque no me importaría si fuera conmigo – esto lo dijo con sarcasmo, sabes lo celoso que soy y posesivo

- Gracias Haru... lo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos al fin había dicho lo que sentía y lo abrazo fuerte y le da un beso en la mejilla. -Pero vamos no quiero perder la oportunidad de ver a la pequeña Chibi Chibi

S Y X

Seiya a pesar de haberse alejando no perdía de vista a la pareja se había quedado observando la escena hasta que vio como lo abrazo y luego lo beso, sus celos estaban al máximo esa chica le llamaba tanto la atención no sabia porque pero era muy diferente a cientos de personas que conocía. Sin mas se alejo camino por un tiempo sumergido en sus pensamiento son sabia a donde dirigirse y encontró un parque muy bonito, se sentó en una banca en un parque no muy lejano de donde se encontraba, cuando ve una pelota llega a sus pies, sin dudar la tomo había algo en ella que capto su atención, era tan colorida pero no fue eso lo que le gusto sino las estrellas estampadas en ella.

- Señor me puede devolver mi pelota, por favor…- Seiya al escuchar la vocecita dirigió su mirada a la dueña y se encontró con una niña muy linda con un peinado peculiar y una sonrisa que podía derretir el corazón de cualquier persona que la viera, pero su mirada era muy parecida a la de…

- Chibi Chibi! – esta voz era conocida para Seiya – Con quien hablas Chibi Chibi?

- Hola Serena tan rápido y olvidas mi nombre – no sabia porque pero cuando escucho su voz se alegro verla nuevamente, su mente le decía que se fuera pero no sabia la razón por la cual no podía hacerlo

- Seiya! No pensé verte tan pronto y menos en este parque- Seiya aunque se habia molestado por lo que habia visto minutos antes no podía tratarla mal

- Ya vez el mundo es tan pequeño – Seiya le da su pelota a la pequeña y esta muy sonriente se aleja para seguir jugando con ella.

Cuando Chibi Chibi se alejó Serena y Seiya se quedaron sin habla era incómodo para los dos

- Seiya puedo hacerte una pregunta – el solo asintió con la cabeza- porque perdiste el brillo en tu mirada – A que te refieres? – Seiya se desconcertó con esta pregunta

- A que cuando t conoci en tu mirada había algo especial pero ahora se ha ido – Seiya seguía sin comprender

- Pero si no hace mucho nos conocimos – Serena sonrió y solo negó con la cabeza

- Seiya tu y yo nos conocíamos de pequeños – Seiya abrió los ojos como platos, Serena creo que me confundes no recuerdo haberte visto antes y…- callo cuando vio como ella sacaba algo en su bolso

- Obsérvala y me dices sino eres tu – al verla Seiya se sorprendió, era él – _es ella, … -_ Seiya pensaba mientras la veía – Tu eres esta niña – Serena se sonrojo y afirmo con la cabeza

- Jajajaj se ve que no has cambiado bombón – al decir esto Serena sonrió mas – por lo que veo ya me recordaste, no se porque no me reconociste pero ha decir verdad yo tampoco lo había hecho…

- y como lo recordaste

- Pues veras

Flash Back

- Estoy muy cansada, - Serena era muy perfeccionista y había movido los muebles de su habitación miles de veces no quedaba conforme hasta que…

- Pero que… - al estar moviendo unas fotografías que tenia vio una donde una niña muy feliz estaba con un niño de cabello negro y mirada zafiro - pero él es…

Fin Flash Back

- Entonces así encontraste esta foto y no fue la única ve – le mostro unas fotos donde estaban ambos siempre tomados de la mano y en otras sonriendo

- Bombon debí cóbrate por todas estas fotos – ambos rieron y recordaron viejos tiempos pero hubo una que llamo tanto su atención, la foto mostraba a dos niñas y un niño jugando a las escondidas y Seiya era quien las buscaba y las niñas eran Serena y su hermana – Ya se a que te refieres se veía a el en todas las fotos pero esa en especial mostraba esa mirada por la cual Serena le preguntaba, veo que te diste cuenta. Seiya solo la vio

- Serena necesito tiempo te contare algún día pero ese no será hoy…- a Serena no le gustaba ver triste a la gente y menos a él – Seiya no te estoy pidiendo una gran explicación solo que... me gustaría volver a ver esa mirada en ti, pero además extraño compartir lindos momentos contigo Sei – Seiya solo la ve a los ojos aquellos esa mirada dulce que tenía cuando era pequeña la mirada que desde pequeños habia logrado capturar su corazón – _como me olvide de ella, esa tristeza que posee mi corazón no me dejo ver más allá- _pensaba mientras la veia

- Hace tiempo nadie me llama asi – Serena y Seiya rieron

Serena lo ve por un instante –te extrañe mucho mi querido novio- Al decir esto Seiya se sonrojo y recordó mas cosas

Notas de la Autora

Chicas espero este capitulo les guste les prometo que poco a poco iré solucionando sus dudas, se los prometo pero es que mi cabecita tiene muchas cosas de para esta pareja antes de que se den cuenta porque es Post Star, así que paciencia por favor

Espero sigan leyendo mi historia y puedan disfrutarla

Bye.


	4. ¿Tu novia?

Capitulo VII

-Serena recuerdas como nos conocimos...- decía Seiya mientras pensaba

-Cómo olvidarlo- Serena solo sonreía

Flash Back

-Buen día niños, que tal amanecieron

- Buenos días profesora...

- El día de hoy entrara con nosotros una nueva estudiante, pasa por favor..., su nombres es Serena Tsukino – entra una niña de mirada azul con dos coletas, pero aunque su mirada siempre la tuvo hacia abajo no fue motivo para que cierto niño no la notara y sonriera. -Espero se porten bien con ella – indicaba la profesora mientras los veía seriamente - si!- la profesora al notar la actitud de la niña, la ve dulcemente y se coloca a su altura - Anda no tengas miedo, veras que te divertirás con tus compañeros... – todos los alumnos estaban sentados en mesitas compartidas dibujando, cuando ve dos lugares vacíos– que te parece si te sientas allá – la pequeña al ver a donde se refería la profesora suspiró, siempre era lo mismo nueva escuela, compañeros ya no quería estar mudándose, siempre que se sentía cómoda tenía que mudarse, se sentía perdía, al irse acercando se dio cuenta que se encontraba un niño de cabellera negra y ojos zafiro, enfrente de él se encontraba una niña de igual aspecto, pero quien había logrado llamar su atención era el pequeño niño, al verlo noto que había algo especial en él, como lo supo pues ella ocultaba un secreto aunque no lo mencionaba, ella podía escoger cualquiera de los dos lugares, Serena se sentía muy asustada- Tengo estos crayones y papel para que pintes y dibujes lo que más te gusta- le indico la profesora quien había logrado distraerla de sus pensamiento, la pequeña Serena solo sonrió y pensó en que dibujar, sin decir más empezó, habían pasado ya un rato realizando esta actividad.

- Que hermoso! – indico la pequeña que estaba sentada a la par

- Este es el lugar que más me gusta- indico la pequeña rubia emocionada

- Pero Seiko no sé qué le ves de especial – El niño sentado enfrente hablo sin observar el dibujo, Serena molesta lo ignoro y siguió dibujando aunque Seiko no podía dejar de ver como poco a poco el dibujo empezaba sentirlo vivo, las hojas caían de los árboles, los resbaladeros, el estanque que se encuentra casi en el centro del parque, Serena al notar que Seiko la observaba sonrió

- Es el parque que está cercano a mi casa, tiene muchos juegos y muy divertidos. Seiya al oír esto no dudo y le arrebato el dibujo a la pequeña – Déjame ver – Pero al hacerlo Serena le dio un rayón, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su dibujo se había destruido, estaba tan feliz al hacerlo pero ahora...Seiya y Seiko lo notaron y Seiya se sintió tan apenado con ella

- Lo siento mucho. No era mi intensión pero...- no encontraba más palabras para expresar lo que sentía, simplemente se limitó a entregarle su dibujo y bajar la mirada, Seiko se sentía triste por su hermano y nueva compañera. En los azules de Serenas se vio una lágrima bajar en su mejilla derecha, pero había algo en el niño que había provocado su sufrimiento, no sabía cómo expresarlo pero a pesar que de eso ella no podía estar molesta con él. Seiko observo el dibujo de Seiya y se sorprendió

- Seiya porque no le enseñas el dibujo que estás haciendo – Seiya solo ve a Seiko y no dudo en hacerlo

- Perdóname pero cuando decías lo que dibujabas no pude con la curiosidad era idéntico a lo que yo hacía – Serena solo ve el dibujo de Seiya, como había dicho era el mismo lugar al que se referían

- A ti gusta ese lugar? – pregunto Serena mientras Seiya solo asentía con la cabeza

- Esta cerca de mi casa y me gustar ir allí a jugar, es un lugar tan agradable... – Serena lo ve y le sonríe

- Pero también esta cerca de la mía... no te preocupes gracias a ti tengo una nueva idea– Seiya nuevamente tenía una mirada triste, pero al ver a Serena se sorprendió– Serena esa es una buena idea – Dijo Seiko mientras miraba que hacia la pequeña

- Son tres niños jugando en el parque y este rayón serán sus brazos extendidos que les parece – Seiya se emocionó. Serena sonreía nuevamente, se sorprendio a si mismo sonriendo otra vez, su sonrisa era contagiosa. La profesora se acercó para observar

- Profesora mire el dibujo de Serena – indico Seiko, la profesora al ver la emoción de la pequeña le hace caso y al ver el dibujo de ella se sorprendió el detalle que tenia del parque muy conocido para ellos ya que siempre que tenían oportunidad iban para que los niños se recrearan – Serena es hermoso- Serena muy orgullosa sonríe – Gracias – Pero Seiya me ayudo– Serena señalo - ¿Y quiénes son los niños tomados de la mano?- pregunto la profesora

- Pues Seiya, Seiko y yo... dijo la niña muy feliz

Fin Flash Back

-Seiya no te puedo negar que en ese instante me sentí muy enfadad, pero al ver esa mirada triste y de arrepentimiento... bueno se me ocurrió algo para solucionar aquello – Seiya veía a los juegos infantiles

- Bombón en ese instante me sentí muy mal, no me gustaba verte triste y menos con lágrimas en tus ojos creía que no me podría perdonar por hacerte sufrir, pero tú sabes lo curioso que puedo llegar a ser y bueno...

- Lo se Seiya pero después de eso nos volvimos los mejor amigos hasta que... Hasta que dejaste de ser mi amigo para convertirte en mi novio – ambos se veían con una mirada picara pero a la vez recordar viejos momentos no podían negar que se divertían, pero a pesar de eso la tristeza en los ojos de Seiya no desaparecía

Flash Back

Un par de pequeños corrían tomados de la mano buscaban esconderse, Seiko los buscaba, pero corrieron tan rápido que Seiya soltó a Serena - Bombón no hagas bulla, Bombón?- Seiya al voltear a ver se encuentra con un pequeña tirada en el suelo a punto de llorar, corre hacia ella y le tapa la boca – Bombón no llores si lo haces nos descubrirán y hoy no quiero que nos encuentre, Serena solo asiente con la cabeza, Seiya la ve por unos instantes y la suelta algo sonrojado... Al ver que Seiko por poco los descubre corren por el parque cuidadosamente y se esconden detrás de los juegos infantiles para ser más específico cercanos a un resbaladero en forma de osito, Seiko no los encontraba y se fue alejado de donde estaban

Seiya veía a Serena de una forma tan dulce con ninguna otra niña había convivido tanto aparte de su hermana, Serena era muy divertida, creativa, ocurrente y por esas ocurrencias se habían metido en varios problemas en la escuela, además de conocerlo muy bien, se sentía tan cómodo a su lado y eso era algo que lo sorprendía, Seiya era muy desconfiado con las personas que se acercaban a su hermana y él, no aceptaba a cualquiera era muy cauteloso pero desde el primer día que la vio, sintió algo en su interior que no encontraba el nombre a ese sentimiento se asustó tanto que al principio

- Serena puedo hacerte una pregunta? – se acerca el pequeño Seiya a Serena

- Por supuesto pero que sea en bajito para que Seiko no nos encuentre – Seiya se acerca para podérselo decir al oído

- Te gustaría ser mi novia- Serena no entendía a qué se refería pero esa palabra habia llamado su atención, aunque retrocedió un poco, primero porque no conocía el significado de esa palabra y luego porque estaba muy preocupada por si Seiko se acercaba y los descubría, siempre ganaba cuando estaba con Seiya y no quería que fuera la excepción – Lo que pasa es que con mi mama vi un programa donde dos personas se encontraban solos y siempre se tomaban de la mano, no sé muy bien de que se trata pero cuando los vi me recordó mucho a nosotros... y bueno pensé que sería una buena idea ya que siempre estamos juntos, pero si no quieres... Serena veía como Seiya bajaba la mirada y se alejaba, la emoción de minutos antes había desaparecido, a Serena no le gustaba verlo así, tomo su mano

- Seiya... si... si quiero ser tu novia – Seiya al escuchar esto solo sonrió de una forma que Serena no había visto, cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba y vieron que se trataba de Seiko...

- Bombón cuando cuente a tres salimos corriendo juntos – Serena solo asiente y le toma la mano Seiya solo sonríe.

- Uno, Dos, Tres... Seiko los ve y sale corriendo detrás de ellos...

Fin Flash Back

S Y X

Yaten había salido de su departamento para distraerse un poco no se sentía bien encerrado y menos con lo que minutos antes había soñado...

Flash Back

- Fighter desde que estábamos en la Tierra note que quedaste deslumbrada por el brillo de Luna pero sabes que no puedes estar con ella… la misión que tiene es muy grande y su lugar es al lado del príncipe de la Tierra, además tu lugar es aquí a mi lado, aunque me gustaría que cambiaras esa mirada de tristeza – indicaba una mujer, Yaten se encontraba en un sueño profundo, el caminaba por todo el lugar como si estuviera en ese instante en aquel lugar, no conocía lugar parecido pero se limito a observar y acercarse cada vez a la escena para saber que es lo que ocurria

- Princesa yo reconozco que cometí un error al dejarme impresionar por ese brillo pero estoy segura que podré olvidar este sentimiento que siento por ella le he pedido ayuda a la Sailor que se encuentra el rio del olvido para que pueda beber de sus aguas y asi poder olvidarla...

- Fighter pero sabes que significa que no solamente olvidaras a Sailor Moon y su mundo sino también todo aquello que te ligue a ella

- Lo se princesa pero es algo que debo hacer Ud. sabe que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo…- Yaten veía las lágrimas en su ojos que poco a poco fueron corriendo en sus mejillas.

- Fighter antes que hagas eso tengo que pedirte algo… es relacionado a ella..

- Princesa…- Yaten veía como su sueño se fue haciendo menos visible hasta que logro despertar se sentía molesto como si lo que acababa de ver fuera algo malo, se levantó y salió a caminar….

- Pero que será esto realmente no sé qué pasa conmigo yo no conozco a esas personas sin embargo sigo soñando con ellas, me estoy volviendo loco…- siguió su camino pensativo pero al momento de dar un paso para cruzar la calle, no se percató que venía un vehículo a excesiva velocidad

S Y X

- Seiya y sigues viviendo donde mismo?- preguntaba Serena mientras se alejaban del parque donde se encontraban

- Pues… mis padres conservan el departamento y la casa que tienen aquí, pero el departamento se encuentra a 15 minutos aproximadamente de la universidad y la casa es la misma de siempre

- Eso quiere decir…- Seiya eso quiere decir que estas a unas cuadras de la mia?

- Si, pero no me estoy quedando allí estoy en el departamento por la comodidad…

- Ya veo…- Serena fijo su mirada al frente sin poner atención a donde caminaba, Seiya noto la mirada perdida que tenia

- Serena que te sucede?

- Nada Seiya…- decía mientras seguía caminando sin cambiar su expresión

- Serena sabes que puedes confiar en mi, el hecho que no estuviéramos en contacto no significa que dejaras de ser especial para mi..

- Pero ni me reconociste cuando nos vimos

- Pero ese es otro asunto, tu sabes que yo soy muy desconfiado con las personas y es mi habito pero ahora que se quién eres no me gustaría que empezarnos a tratarnos como unos desconocidos, además Bombón tu y yo no terminamos nuestra relación asi que…- lo decía mientras le guiñaba

- Seiya pero que dices eso paso hace mucho tiempo pero te diré que estaba pensando- lo decía una Serena sonrojada – Recuerdas que después de hacernos novios tu insistías en pasar por mí para ir al colegio y tus padres cada día se sorprendían mas

- Bombón ese día me sermonearon pero ni así quitaron la idea que ya eras mi novia, - ambos reían – Recuerdas como se puso mi papa cuando te lo presente

- Como olvidarlo- decía Seiya mientras reía

Flash Back

Serena había invitado a Seiya y Seiko a llegar a su casa para su cumpleaños, y le había pedido a su madre que preparara dos lugares mas en la mesa ya que unas personas muy queridas para ella llegaría temprano, le comento que ese día los padres de ellos saldrían y como no sabían a que hora regresarían no podían prometerle que llegarían a tiempo al enterarse se puso muy triste pero se le ocurrió que ellos podían llegar más temprano y que sus padres pasaran por ellos asi no se perderían la fiesta, al principio su madre se había negado ya que pensaba en la responsabilidad de tener a tres niños y estar al pendiente de los últimos detalles para el cumpleaños de Serena pero al ver la insistencia y la mirada dulce de la pequeña no se negó más.

Al llegar el día del cumpleaños de Serena los padres de Seiya y Seiko pasaron a la casa de los Tsukino queriendo hablar con ellos y conocerlos pero solo se encontraba en ese momento la madre de Serena ya que el Sr. Tsukino había salido a realizar unas compras, ellos no acostumbraban a dejar a sus hijos con una desconocida y no estaban muy convencidos de dejarlos pero al ver la a los pequeños y pensarlo durante un rato era una mejor opción que llevarlos y verlos aburrirse además que serian acompañados por su niñera mientras realizaban sus negocios además de verse muy emocionados ante la idea de ir ya que no con frecuencia salían a fiestas y no eran muy invitados que digamos ya que siempre eran muy reservados con los demás niños, al llegar los padres de los pequeños a la residencia observaron que el lugar lucia espectacular, la Sra. Tsukino estaba indicando a unos de sus empleados como ordenar algunos globos e indicando la localización de la mesa central, una empleada era la que guiaba a un enorme jardín ubicado en la parte trasera de residencia se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro ondulado con una mirada zafiro tez blanca, de muy buen parecer, no cabía duda que sus hijos eran la misma imagen de ella era acompañada de un hombre alto cabello rubio una barba que lo hacía parecer mayor a lo que era y su mirada era fría y calculadora y sus pequeños hijos, la Sra. Tsukino al notar su presencia dio las ultimas indicaciones, se acercó a la familia que se encontraba en el jardín

- Buen Dia Señora Tsukino – decía el hombre rubio – mi nombre es Yuki Kou y ella es mi esposa Misuki Kou

- Buen día Señor y Señora Kou, sean bienvenidos.

-Veo que se ha esmerado mucho para realizar esta celebración – indicaba Yuki

- A si es, es el cumpleaños de mi única hija y no puedo dejar ningún detalle suelto

- La comprendo. Pero... queremos agradecerle el cuidar de nuestros hijos, es Ud. muy amable al permitir que vinieran tan temprano, le prometemos que vendremos lo más pronto posible

- Al contrario gracias por traerlos y depositar la confianza en mí. Pero permítanme presentarles a Serena ...

Serena lentamente caminaba por el jardín cuando Seiya vio sentía algo extraño en su interior como lo sintió la primera vez que la vio, Serena se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre con los invitados, Seiya se sonrojo al verla aunque sus padres no entendía el porqué de la actitud tan rara para ellos siempre se había mostrado distante a la defensiva, sus profesoras anteriores siempre hablaban con ellos por la actitud de él siempre queriendo estar solo con su hermana y si no paseaba solitariamente en el receso pero por lo visto la niña frente a ellos tenía algo que llamaba la atención de su hijo, Al ver a la pequeña llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un bordado azulado, Seiya no dudo acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras le entregaba su presente, los padres se sorprendieron aunque no mencionaron nada, simplemente se dedicaron a observar. Cuando Seiya ve a sus padres sonriendo se dirigió hacia ellos tomando la mano de la pequeña y presentándola el mismo.

- Mamá, Papá... quiero presentarles a Serena Tsukino, mi novia- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa muy diferentes a todas las que ellos habían visto, su padres se sorprendieron y la madre de Serena solo le dirigió una mirada conteniendo la respiración por la sorpresa.

- Pero Seiya que es lo que estas diciendo... no sabes ni siquiera que significa esa palabra, eres muy pequeño...– Decia Yuki antes la situación que estaba pasando pero fue detenido por su esposa

- Seiya comprendes que eres muy pequeño para tener novia..- decía Misuki

- Pero madre... recuerdas cuando estabas viendo la televisión y vimos a una pareja que siempre se tomaban de la mano, estaban juntos, se llevaban bien y t pregunte qué significado tenía esa palabra, pues veras así es lo que tengo con Serena y ella está de acuerdo conmigo... – decía Seiya, la madre de Seiya mientras observaba a Serena.

- Asi que esta pequeña es la responsable de que hayas cambiado tanto Seiya... es una niña muy linda por cierto – Seiya se sonrojaba cada vez mas

- Pero... – trataba de objetar Yuki pero su esposa negó con la cabeza, Yuki de no muy buen gusto aceptó lo que decía su esposa además no era una relación que pudiera perjudicar a su pequeño y que duraría toda la vida, el crecería y se daría cuenta del significado de esa palabra y decidiría quien sería su novia alguien digna para él, pero por el momento sabía que una vez Seiya tenía algo en la cabeza nadie se lo podía quitar y no quería discutir con él enfrente de una desconocida ya tendría tiempo para eso.

- Seiya ya le pediste permiso a los padres de Serena para poder llamarla así, recuerda que es su pequeña no sea que tenga problemas por eso...– preguntaba Misuki mientras le sonreí a la madre de Serena en complicidad ya había entendido el punto de vista de los pequeños al ser novios

- No... Pero lo hare... – decía seguro el pequeño, el Sr. Tsukino se venía aproximando con las compras realizadas, cuando ve a un grupo reunido se acercó a ellos entregándole a une empelado lo que traía.

- Buen día – decía el Sr. Tsukino al llegar con las personas a quienes veía anteriormente, aunque sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar –

- Querido que bueno que regresaste, t presento a los padres de Seiya y Seiko Kou el Sr Yuki. y la Sra. Misuki Kou

- pero querida, puedes explicarme lo que acabo de escuchar- decía Kenji mientras veía como su querida princesa como le habia denominado a su hija esta con Seiya - ¡porque están tomados de la mano! – los padres de Seiya solo sonrieron y la madre de Serena solo lo consolaba

Fin Flash Back

- A mi padre casi le da un infarto cuando mi mamá le contó nuestra historia.

- jajaja tu padre por poco me mata.. Había robado su más preciado tesoro.

- Seiya... sabes que eso no es cierto tu y yo no conocíamos que era eso, luego con el tiempo, el trato entre nosotros siguió siendo el mismo aunque ya no me llamabas mi novia, solo bombón

- imagino que extrañabas que te llamara mi novia verdad?- lo decía con suma picardía

- y porque tendría que sentir eso- preguntaba Serena

- Porque soy un hombre irresistible, no lo puedes negar- Serena solo esboza una risa

- Para nada- Seiya la observa – Bueno tal vez un poco – ambos rieron.

- En fin mi querido bombón fue un placer volver a encontrarte pero creo que se nos hizo tarde, te llevare a tu casa...

- Seiya tu no cambias verdad...

-Bombón... Mejor no sigas, vamos. –

S Y X

Yaten estaba sumergido en sus sueños se encontraba en un lugar extraño caminaba por un lugar desconocido que se suponía estaba haciendo allí estaba rodeado de flores de diversos tamaños pero predominaban las rojas, aunque no cualquier tono de rojo era un tono desconocido para el, admiraba la belleza del lugar. Pero habia algo extraño ¿Cómo habia llegado a ese lugar? ¿Dónde se encontraba?. Siguió su camino hasta que vio como corrían tres chicas a su dirección, su corazón se aceleró, su mente no parecía la de él, escuchaba voces había algo extraño, no sabía que era pero su instinto le gritaba se alejara de allí.

Las tres chicas se encontraban cada vez más cerca cuando pensó que lo iban a lastimar lograron traspasarlo él estaba asombrado cuando vio que una sombra negra se apoderaba del cielo, empezó a retroceder, el ambiente se sentía sombrío, lleno de una carga de maldad una risa burlona se escuchaba mientras avanzaba a la oscuridad ¿Qué era eso? Sin pensar más salió corriendo a la misma dirección en la que había visto pasar a las tres chicas tratando de alcanzarlas.

Nota de la autora..

Poco a poco empiezan a suceder cosas extrañas sera un plan preparado por alguien... realmente no lo diré. Solo espero puedan disfrutar de mi historia y que sigan leyéndola. Espero puedan perdonar mi retraso pero tengo tantas ideas que me cuesta ir ordenándolas

Hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
